bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Bothan
Bothans are short furry humanoids native to Bothawuiand several other colony worlds. They have long tapering beards and hair. Their fur ranges from milky white to dark brown. A subtle species, the Bothans communicate not only verbally, but send ripples through their fur which serves to emphasize points or show emotions in ways not easily perceptible by members of other species. The Bothan homeworld enjoys a very active and wealthy business community, based partly on the planet's location and the policies of the Bothan Council. Located at the juncture of four major jump routes, Bothawui is natural trading hub for the sector, and provides a safe harbor for passing convoys. In addition, reasonable tax rates and a minimum of bureaucratic red tape entice many galactic concerns into maintaining satellite offices on the planet. Banks, commodity exchanges and many other support services can be found in abundance. Espionage is the unofficial industry of Bothawui, for nowhere else in the galaxy does information flow as freely. Spies from every possible concern - industries, governments, trade organizations, and crime lords - flock to the Bothan homeworld to collect intelligence for their employers. Untold millions of credits are spent each year as elaborate intelligence networks are constructed to harvest facts and rumors. Information can also be purchased via the Bothan spynet, a shadowy intelligence network that will happily sell information to any concern willing to pay. The Bothan are an advanced species, and have roamed the stars for thousands of years. They have a number of colony worlds, the most important of which is Kothlis. They are political and influential by nature. They are masters of brokering information, and had a spy network that rivalled the best the Empire or the Old Republic could create. As a race, Bothans took great pride in their clans, and it was documented that there were 608 registered clans on the Bothan Council. They joined the Alliance shortly after the Battle of Yavin. While the Bothans generally stayed out of the main fighting, there were two instances of Bothan exploits. The first came when they were leaked the information about the plans and data on the construction of the second Death Star near Endor. A number of Bothans assisted a shorthanded Rogue Squadron in recovering the plans from the Suprosa, but their lack of piloting skills got many of them killed. The plans were recovered and brought to Kothlis, where more Bothans were killed in an Imperial raid to recover the plans. Again, the Bothans retained possession of the plans, and eventually turned them over to Mon Mothma and the Alliance. The second came when they helped eliminate Imperial ships near New Cov. It was later revealed that the Bothans were also involved in bringing down the planetary shields of the planet Caamas, during the early reign of Emperor Palpatine, allowing the Empire to burn the surface of the planet to charred embers. Although the Bothans searched for several years to discover the clans invovled, Imperial records were too well-guarded to provide any clues. Then, some fifteen years after the Battle of Endor, records were discovered at Mount Tantiss that told of the Bothan involvement. RPG D6 Stats Homeworld: Bothawui Attribute Dice: 12D Dexterity 1D/4D Knowledge 2D/4D Mechanical 1D/3D Perception 3D/5D Strength 1D+2/3D+2 Technical 2D/4D Special Abilities: None Move: 10/12 Size: 1.3 to 1.5 meters tall Lifespan: Category:Species